Frosted Cinnamon Buns
by Winder
Summary: Jack manages to convince his brother Aster to make frosting covered cinnamon buns for their study group later that day. Little does Aster know that's the worse possible thing he could have done. Oneshot. Bight (BunnyXToothless) and HiJack.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HTTYD or ROTG2

**Pairings** : Bight (Bunny X Toothless) and HiJack (Hiccup X Jack)

Frosted Cinnamon Buns

"Hey Bunny?"

Letting out a long sigh the taller male turned around to face his brother raising a single brow at the other. His toast wasn't going to pop for at least another fifteen seconds.

"You've got ten seconds."

Jack rolled his eyes, his lips twitching downwards for only a moment before his smile was back full swing.

"So you know how Hiccup and Noah are coming down right?"

"Hiccup and Toothless?" Aster muttered, his eyes trailing over to the timer while Jack stuck out his tongue.

Of course he knew that they were coming over. He'd invited them over himself, hoping that maybe they could all get in some good studying for one of their finals coming. He knew that he could at least depend on them to study. Trying to study with only Jack was a nightmare. Besides, it was obvious that Jack was majorly crushing on the auburn haired twin, Aster was kind of hoping that would help him focus a little bit more if he was trying to show off his good side.

"You know only Hiccup's allowed to call him that." Jack said before he got back on track. "Anyways, so I was wondering if you'd maybe make some cinnamon buns for a snack?"

Barely a breath after his words had passed before the toast had popped up with a small ding. Aster couldn't help but just stare at the white haired teen though. Jack barely ever asked him to make sweets. He just wasn't a big fan of anything that was basically an overdose of sugar.

"Are you trying to win Hiccup over?" He questioned, almost smirking when the boy's pale face went bright red.

"Nope." He muttered, turning his gaze away for a second. "You might want to butter your toast you know, before it gets cold?"

Turning back to his food Aster could no longer keep the smile off of his face as he reached out and plucked the two pieces out.

"So it is to woo over the Haddock kid?" He snickered with a shake of his head.

"Could you just help me out?" Jack asked, biting on his bottom lip as he slid up to his brother's side and poked at his arm. "Besides, I know for a fact that Noah's a sucker for sweets."

Now it was Aster's turn for his face to be blanketed red. Really he thought that he hadn't been so obvious. He'd thought that he was really good at hiding it. He didn't want anyone to know that he was crushing on Noah, and when he said crushing he really meant head over heels for. It's not like that was anything unheard of though, Noah had quiet the fan base after all. Still Aster couldn't help it, he'd fallen the moment he'd seen Noah helping a little girl who had apparently lost her parents. It just melted his heart to see the normally standoffish teen carrying the little thing around on his shoulders and making her sequel happily as he pretended to be a dragon. Aster himself loved kids and just seeing how god Noah was with them really did a number on his heart until he was utterly smitten with the boy.

"How long have you know?" He muttered as he smeared the peanut butter over the surface of the toast while Jack puffed up his cheeks for a moment as he thought.

"Um wow, I don't know, maybe for the last three to four months?" He said offhandedly while Aster froze in mid smear. "But that doesn't matter right now." Jack put in before he waved his hands around a little bit. "So would you do it?"

Letting out a long sigh as he dropped his knife to the plate, suddenly losing all interest in his food, the taller male simply nodded his head. Turning himself back to his Jack he frowned just the slightest as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you know if they like certain things in theirs?"

Jack let out a happy sounding yelp as he abruptly glomped his adopted brother before nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He screamed, nearly bursting Aster's ears as a large grin almost split his face in two. "I don't think that they're to picky but I know that Noah really likes lots of frosting!" Jack said, hopping away from Aster as he jumped from foot to foot.

"Okay than." Aster muttered as he shook out his shoulders for a moment before heading to the fridge. "Frosty cinnamon buns it is than."

"Thanks Bunny!"

"Don't call me that."

(Bight/ HiJack)

He really should have seen this coming. There wasn't going to be any studying getting done, at least not by him. Oddly enough Hiccup, Noah, and Jack all seemed to be quiet focused. Him on the other hand? Well, none of his attention was on the books, instead it was solely on Noah who apparently had a secret life as a food porn actor.

Honestly he'd never seen someone eat food that seductively before. When he'd first brought the treats in he'd just been happy enough to notice the way that Noah's eyes lit up, finding it to be the most adorably thing ever as the boy shyly took one of the small buns off the plate with a thank you. However about an hour and five buns later Aster was about ready to murder someone.

Really he should have known that the frosted ones would have been a bad idea, he should have gone with glazed. Of course though how could it have been any other way? How could he have thought that Noah would be able to eat normally?

It was almost hypnotizing to watch as Noah's tongue would dart out and lick the icing off. He couldn't stop himself from gulping thickly whenever the slightly pointed appendage would dip into the crevices of the roll and make him think of something else. It was cruel the way that some of the frosting would end up dripping down onto his long fingers and Aster had to hold back on a small whimper as he watch the boy ever so slowly clean up the mess.

All in all it was a living hell.

Really he'd never wanted to kill his brother for such a stupid idea as he did right than. Jack didn't even have to suffer from the same thing since Hiccup would just rip off tiny pieces of his own and pop them in his mouth. It kept his hands clean and his tongue from showing.

Aster had never before wanted to hit someone in the face so hard.

He never tried to look at Noah that way though, and whenever he did he always felt really guilty about it, believing that Noah deserved his respect more than that. This was just murder though! He hated it and if he was ever going to give these things to Noah again than he was going to make sure that he just sent them home with him and never had to witness it again.

"What do you think Aster?" Noah asked, looking up from his book as the oldest male felt his mouth go dry.

He'd been so lost in his thoughts he'd completely forgot to pay any attention.

"I'm sorry what were you asking?" He asked, feeling his face heat up as the other two turned to face him with their brows raised.

Noah on the other hand tilted his head to the side slightly as he brought his hand up to his face and continued in his task of licking his fingers clean.

"I asked what you thought about the reasons of the war in the Roman Empire."

Oh god, he was doing it and didn't even realize it. Did he had to be staring straight at Aster while he did that? Did he have to lock their gazes as he continued to bring one of his fingers into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he continued to lick it clean out of sight.

"Uh, I- um- well that is, I-..."

"You okay?" Hiccup asked as he dropped his chin in his hand while Jack turned to face his brother.

Aster could only drop his head on the table, not knowing what else to do as the rest of the group fell silent. After a moment he could feel someone poking at his arm and he growled as he went to swat Jack's hand away.

"Hey Bunny are you feeling okay?" He asked seconds before Aster shot up.

"You know I'm suddenly not feeling well. Think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down." He shot out quickly, giving no one time to answer before he was gone.

He was going to kill Jack for this later.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys walked up to the door at an ungodly time in the morning. Jack placed an excited knock on the door in his usual playful nature, shooting a huge grin at his brother from over his shoulder. Aster on the other hand held his head low with shame; he had no idea how his brother had managed to drag him back here after the cinnamon bun fiasco. He had to admit though; Jack must have been quite invested in all this. Asides from school, Aster couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Jack willing to get up before noon, let alone before six in the bloody morning.

Apparently Hiccup was quite the early bird who liked to get a good start on his day. And that translated to the both of them having to get up at four in the morning so that Aster could watch Jack ramble about how he should dress so he could seem smarter to Hiccup; which respectively wasn't a terrible idea, as the slightly younger boy was vastly better read than Jack. Aster couldn't help but let out a loud groan as he waited for the door to be opened.

"Ah stop worrying so much bro. I'm sure it'll be great." Jack said with so much of his usual god damn playful nature, it grated on Aster's nerves.

Jack had always been such a charmer, which had long lost the said charm in Aster's mind. It was a little different when he had to grow up and share a room with the guy.

"Besides, no cinnamon buns this time around eh man." Now Jack nudged his elbow into his brother's side with a wide smirk on his face, and his ridiculous icy blue eyes shimmering with an evil glint.

Aster simply glared at him all but entirely amused.

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are." The taller boy replied as he brushed his brother's hand away.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Aster. Not like you didn't wanna come see Noah anyway man." The white, spiky haired boy teased.

"Oh shut up Jack. Don't be such a pest-"

Just as he spoke, the door was opened and Noah presented himself to them. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes were barely open. That wasn't the first thing Aster's attention was brought to however as he took in the fact that the boy was wearing nothing more than a long baggy shirt- and that was it.

'God dammit.' He thought to himself, 'This has to be some cruel form of amusement put together for someone.'

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Noah asked, obviously not entirely awake yet. Turning his head, Aster saw the same confused expression returned.

"Uh, we're here to study." Jack stated, quite dumbfounded.

The boy with the long black hair simply stared at them harder.

"What?" Just as he spoke, his brother Hiccup came out from the hallway behind the banister of the staircase behind Noah.

"Oh you guys are here! Great!" the other boy said in delight.

Noah turning to look at his brother with the same nearly asleep expression.

"Why are they here? And why so damn early?" He questioned, his tone grumpy from being woken up so early.

"To study for our mythologies class of course! The earlier the better." Hiccup cheered. "Besides this way my plan for this morning makes sense! Did I not tell you they were coming?" The glee in the brown shaggy haired boys voice was quite apparent.

Somewhat less so as Noah spoke, still with the wish for further sleep.

"No. No ya didn't bro. And what is this brilliant idea of yours? Do tell."

Nervously rubbing the back of his head, Hiccup replied,

"Oh, Well, I swear I meant to Noah. Well, go get dressed; I made us some French toast!" The brother said clearly in an attempt to gain forgiveness.

Clearly this worked. Noah's eyes lit up brightly, in an almost sparkling green.

"French toast! Okay, I'll get dressed!" The boy suddenly burst with energy and sprinted down the stairs.

God it was adorable when he got all excited like that. Noah certainly did love his sweets and desserts. Aster's attention was pulled away from watching the smaller male when he felt a nudge in his arm from Jack.

"I'm sure he'll be wearing pants at breakfast man." He said almost with a snicker.

Aster made a motion with his fist, just enough to make his brother flinch before he entered the house. Before he could think, Hiccup had whisked them both to the dining room to sit down and gaze upon the magnificent dish of mile high stacked French toast, with strawberries and syrup, not to mention the glorious whipped cream which was clearly homemade.

"Did you make all this?" Jack asked with his mouth nearly agape.

"Yeah, I just thought it'd be nice to have a good breakfast if we're studying so early." Hiccup replied with a nervous chuckle.

With a quick glance at each other, Aster and his brother excitedly sat down at the table, so they could each be across from their desired partners. They could barely contain themselves enough to wait for Noah to come sit down.

Pain. Agonizing, tormenting, horrific pain. That is all Aster could think of as he watched.

Was this kid incapable of eating food like a normal human being?! Instead he dove into his French toast like he was some kind of sex god. His tongue wrapped around the fork each time he took a new mouthful, with just the slightest trickle of syrup dripping down his chin, only for him to use his finger to wipe it off slowly, and suck it clean, moving it in and out of his mouth, with moans of pleasure at the sweet taste.

This was torture.

Aster felt his stomach grow heavy as all he wanted to do was have a taste of the boy himself. He shook his head, trying to remove such thoughts, and noticed his study partner stand up. Thank god, Aster wasn't sure how much more he could take, he slumped in his chair and ran his hands through his sivlery gray hair, and grabbed onto his pony tail to squeeze it for some sort of stress relief.

As Hiccup's brother returned to the table however, he had a banana. Aster simply starred straight at the boy, feeling one of his eyes twitch. Maybe it isn't so bad, surely to god Noah was fully capable of eating at least one article of food normally. Looking over to his brother beside him, Aster noticed he would find no relief, as Jack and Hiccup were all but too absorbed in their own conversation. How could such an appetizing and delightful breakfast turn into such raw frustration?

The moment of truth arrived as Aster brought his gaze back to Noah, who now had the fruit peeled and was placing it in his mouth. The sight of the boy's tongue alone, outstretched and wanting was enough to cause Aster to bite his lip ever so slightly, and moan so quietly with desire. Noah let the banana pass between his lips, only to slide it nearly to the peel and bring it back out, humming at the taste. Aster clawed at his eyes.

"I always like to have a banana to finish breakfast. You want one Aster?" The other boy asked innocently.

"N-No I'm uh, I'm good man." Aster gave his response as he continued to watch.

He couldn't help it, he didn't entirely want to take his eyes away. Noah shrugged and went on with his breakfast delight, as he licked the banana from the bottom up and then continued to slide it into his mouth, passing through his lips so slowly. Why on earth was he doing this? Who the hell eats as many things like this, that this guy did? It was another few moans from Noah before he finally bit a piece of his fruit away and chewed happily. As his nails dug into his skull, Aster took comfort in the fact that breakfast was in fact, finally over. He just knew he could never eat anything more than bread with Noah ever again.

**2**

God he was adorable, Jack couldn't help but stare ever so slightly at Hiccup's freckled face, biting onto his lip as he was nose deep in his Scandinavian mythology text book. He was probably reading about dragons, he always seemed to be obsessed with dragons most of all. Looking over his shoulder though, the frosty white haired boy saw his brother with his face planted in his own book. The poor guy was no doubt still reeling from whatever he said Noah did at breakfast. Hic's brother seemed normal enough right now though, just flipping away through his book, though Jack admitted that he certainly put on quite the show with the cinnamon buns last time. Knowing how Aster felt too, Jack couldn't avoid feeling sorry for his brother. Hell, if Hiccup was to tease as much, it would drive him mad for sure, he might not be able to restrain himself as well as Aster has.

"What do you think about the second point our teacher gave us Aster?" Noah asked as he peered up through his long dark bangs. Aster groaned as he lifted his head up from his book, and gave a pained smile.

"Sorry I lost my train of thought." He replied. "Finding it hard to concentrate today."

"Oh well that's alright, here let me go over it with you."

Just then, Jack watched as the other boy got up from the couch they had all planted themselves onto, and moved over to where Aster had sat down on the floor. Noah put himself down so close he was nearly sitting on Aster's thigh, and now leaned right over him, with his neck lining up with Aster's mouth. Jack almost snickered to himself, just barely holding it in. His poor brother must be in all sorts of awkward discomfort.

Looking back to Hiccup however, the boy seemed oblivious to all this, he was focused solely on the words on the paper in his hands. Raising a brow, Jack decided he wouldn't mind if he could manage to get Hiccup to be a little closer.

"Hey Hic?" He spoke, just trying to get the boy's attention. He knew if he just began with whatever he wanted to say, he would be lucky if half of it got through to him.

"Hm, oh yeah Jack?" Hic responded, hesitating as he brought his eyes away from his reading.

"Sorry, do you think you could explain to me the significance that dragons played in Scandinavian literature and culture again?" Even as Jack asked this, he complimented himself for the brilliance of his question when Hiccup's eyes lit up and grew wide.

"Yeah! Sure! Here come sit beside me!" The boy's green eyes were practically gleaming as he excitedly opened up his book bag, and grabbed his own well prepared and thorough notes on the subject.

Jack got up and planted himself down with pleasure on the couch, nice and close to Hiccup, who hardly noticed due to his own dragon fogged delight. Hic pushed his glasses up, which gave Jack a smile. He had never been a fan of glasses, until he saw how they looked on Hiccup. With his freckles and shaggy hair, even the thick black nerd frames just added to Hic's cute factor. Not to mention being more than a little sexy.

Suddenly there was a low grumbling moan from across the coffee table, and Jack's eyes went wide with surprise. It was certainly the sound of sexual frustration which he had come to know all too well from his brother over the years. He looked over at Aster as did everyone else, including Hiccup. His brother sat, Noah basically in his lap, and a subtle blush beginning to grow on his face. Himself caught off guard, having clearly not meant to let out such a noise. Jack could see the growing distress in his brother's eyes, and rolled his own.

"Your stomach still feeling a little off bro?" Jack asked. Giving a look of 'your welcome' to his brother.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I think I am gonna go to the bathroom for a second actually." At this, Noah got up to allow Aster more room as he stood up and brushed himself off, and shuffled his belt a bit. Jack almost giggled again, as he knew exactly what his poor brother was trying to tuck away as he stood up. However as Aster moved to walk to the washroom, Noah spoke up.

"Oh hey! I have some great stomach meds in my room"

The boy got up, and motioned for Aster to follow as he went over to the stairs. Aster's eyes went wide,

"Oh, uh, no I'm good man. Thanks though." In response, Noah gave a pout, even Jack knew was all to cute to resist.

"Nonsense, common man." He reached over and grabbed Aster's arm, dragging him away and down the stairs. Jack watched giggling inside his head sadistically as Aster was dragged away to Tooth's room. He couldn't help but smile at how he had now been left alone with the adorably absent minded Hiccup. The young shaggy haired boy was diligently flipping through the pages of his text book. Skim reading faster than Jack had thought was possible. He'd always found it irresistibly cute when Hiccup got all excited and interested in something. He couldn't help letting his gaze drift from his own studies just to look at the other boy's face. His little freckles and his shining bright green eyes were huggable and so damn sexy all together.

"Are you a virgin Hic?" Jack asked blatantly. The young male coughed as he sipped back his tea.

"Wha-what are you talking about?! What does that have to do with Scandinavian mythology?!" The boy stuttered with a subtle blush appearing on his cheeks.

**3**

Noah opened the door to his room, which had the appearance of entering a dragon's lair, as if the room curled around you as you walked in. He had always loved it, and always continued to put new things on his walls, and more shelves to hold things, everything about the room seemed filled with little alcoves. Even the boys bed was raised up off the ground so that a work space could be made underneath.

Noah paid no attention as Aster looked about his room in fascination of all the little wonders and trinkets which decorated it, only further establishing the lure of a dragons den with the beasts assorted loot. Noah Fury however was on a mission. He needed to find the damned meds he swore he'd had stashed away for whenever he wasn't feeling well. As he was looking, he heard Aster shuffling about behind him. Suddenly the gentle clang of chains rattled in the room brought Noah's attention up as the long haired boy turned around to bear witness to Aster's discovery.

In the taller male's hands was the pair of steel handcuffs that Noah had picked up once out of sheer curiosity at some surplus store.

"What's with these?" Aster asked with a brow raised and his other hand nervously scratching the back of his head as he held the instrument up.

"Oh y'know. I just saw em this one time, and was curious. Besides, I always figured they could actually be useful right? Who knows when you might need something like that." The other boy responded casually. Not paying much notice to the blush which grew across Aster's face like a wildfire.

"So then, these are real?" Aster continued.

"Oh yeah! They're totally legit man!" Noah replied excitedly.

"Well…" The gray ponytailed boy stopped a moment. "How do they work? I've never actually seen them up close or anything like that."

At this, Noah tilted his head to one side, he figured it was pretty straight forward just from watching movies and stuff, but he always loved to show people new stuff, so what the hell?

"Oh well here, just try em out!" he said, holding up his own hand before Aster to use as a demonstration. With his other hand, Noah grabbed Aster's wrist which had the cuffs and brought him in closer.

"You just push the cuff up against someone's wrist like this," Noah placed the inside of the cuff against his own wrist, "And then you just push again so that it pops out." As he spoke, Aster pushed the cuff and the other side of the wrist lock popped out and flipped around so that Noah's wrist was enclosed by the steel object, and the cool metal was against his skin. "Then you can close it by latching it in." Aster took this invitation to close the cuff down to a soft tightness around Noah's wrist.

For a second the boy was terribly confused as to why he seemed to feel some sort of drop in his gut, but he chose to shrug it off as he continued to explain.

"But yeah see? Straight forward enough right man?"

Before Noah could even think though, his hand had been pulled back and slammed against the railing of his bed. As the boy raised his opposite hand in a confused protest, it too was grabbed and pulled back beside his other hand, before he felt the colt metal of the cuff clasp around it with a locking of the metal teeth. He attempted to pull his hands away, only to find that the chain joining the two steel devices had been wrapped around the back of the bed railing, trapping his hands behind his back, and thus leaving him in his standing position by his bed side.

"Told ya they're legit. But uh, coulda done without the test dude." Noah spoke with a nervous chuckle. Yet at the same time, he felt some strange tingle in the back of his head. "So anyway-" As he spoke, he suddenly felt the other male's lips press against his own.

Warmth flowed out as he felt the soft wet touch of Aster's lips. Not knowing what to do, Noah just starred surprised into Aster's face who's eyes were only barely opened, starring back at him with the strongest gaze Noah could ever recall being thrown at him. He made no effort to move his lips, he wasn't even sure what to do, he'd never really kissed anyone before. Aster pulled away, and a smirk grew across his face.

"Do you know how badly I want you?" He questioned as Noah felt his heart hammering against his ribs. "It's been almost impossible to resist all your damn teasing man."

Noah blinked for a moment. 'teasing'? What the hell was he talking about? His thoughts were cut short however as Aster moved in once more, and gently brushed away the long black bangs which hung around Noah's face. Noah felt his body grow hotter, and a deep fire burning on his cheeks as the other boy brought his lips back, this time against his neck, and began to kiss and lick ever so lightly on his skin.

Noah began to release the smallest cooing noise as he squirmed and pulled at the cuffs which wrapped around his bed railing. His skin feeling like the temperature was rising to that of the sun. He let out quiet and soft moans, unsure of what he should even be doing, he'd never had anything even remotely like this happen before. He felt the others lips turn into teeth as gentle but nipping bites began to be placed lower and lower on his neck. Noah couldn't help but let out a soft whimpering, which brought Aster's face back out again, making the dark haired boy's knees feel slightly weakened as he tried to pull with Aster to make the feelings continue.

"You're so cute for god's sake!" Aster moved his lips to right beside Noah's and spoke further, in a soft and gruff tone. "I love the sounds you make." The soft wisps of air from his speaking gave little bursts of pleasure as Noah gasped with the feeling of a warm tongue pressing into his ear, followed by a nibbling around his lobe. He continued to struggle and moan, only wanting whatever was happening more and more. He felt his body almost without his willpower, pushing into the other boy's as if to give himself over entirely. Suddenly the kisses and bites started to trail lower, and down the neckline as Noah felt his shirt suddenly lifted up and pulled back over his head so that it was around his arms which were firmly trapped behind him. Aster let out a low growl, seemingly of approval.

"Noah, you have no idea how much I've wanted to see this. God you look good." The boy twitched slightly as he felt Aster's finger tips trace gently along his chest, and stomach. The taller male dropped to his knees and began to give the same treatment he'd given to Noah's neck and ear now to his stomach. Noah could hardly bare it as he thrust himself forward, and bit his lower lip, cooing louder now.

"Mmm. Good boy, you like that?" Aster asked as if he was some master over a pet.

"Mhm." In response, Noah couldn't muster anything more. He loved the feeling of the others teeth sinking just so lightly into his tight stomach, and the hands which wandered around his body. He felt a growing pressure and heavy tingling below where Aster was kissing.

"Aster I…" Noah's words trailed off, as he could hardly focus on anything.

God damn, what was this guy doing to him? It was as if he had cast a spell and bewitched his mind. He heard the clack suddenly of his belt being undone, only making him squirm more and his head feel even lighter. His pants were now being tugged at, as they slid down, he shuffled his hips to assist their removal. As soon as the pesky article was out of the way, Aster had begun placing kisses against Noah's thighs. As soon the first had landed, Noah felt a shutter of pleasure jolt through his entire body. The boy felt his breath seemingly taken away from his lungs as he quivered and moaned. He felt the tingling grow stronger to the point of being unbearable, along with a yearning in his gut which was driving him mad, his head was going blank, and he couldn't muster the most basic of thoughts.

Well, except one.

"S-Stop teasing me Aster!" He managed to sputter out between cooing and his moans.

"As you wish." Came the reply before Noah felt himself melt as the warmth of the other boy's mouth engulfed him. His knees shook as each stroke of the taller male's tongue brought him closer.

"A-Aste." The simple word were seemingly impossible to conjure at this moment.

Noah's moaning grew louder as he continued to coo. He moved his hips in ways he couldn't control, pushing himself further and further. Aster began to moan as he went about his task, working away all of Noah's inhibitions like some sort of master of an art form. Each moan from Aster's throat sent shivers of intensity all the way from the tip of the boy's tongue to the back of Noah's skull. With a look down, Noah saw Aster's green eyes stare back up at him with pure delight and control, seeing the boy look up at him like that, Noah felt himself rise right to the brink, nearly to pain before spilling over into release as he moaned louder still, and pushed his hips into the other boy with a whimpering of pleasure.

He released his knees buckling, no longer able to keep himself standing, resting his whole weight on the metal cuffs, feeling them dig into his wrists, noticing only now that his struggling had cut into his own skin slightly. Every inch of his body was now shaking as he panted with relief. He saw Aster pull away with his tongue out, and a small trail of liquid attached between the two boys. Panting further, Noah uttered all he could,

"Wow…"

"Hmm, I'll say man." Aster replied after an audible gulp could be heard. "Don't think I've ever enjoyed something so much."

"Wha-What? You enjoyed that, but that's so gross." Noah managed to speak out between his exhausted, yet pleased panting. Aster brought himself up to face the boy.

"Nothing about you is gross Noah." With this, the tall boy nuzzled his nose with the other boys, through his long bangs which were strewn in front of his face. Noah enjoyed this, before realizing what had just been in the other boy's mouth and twisting his face just slightly.

"You guys coming back to study?!" Came the call from upstairs. The two boy's eyes went wide.

"Okay, unlock the cuff Aster." Noah said in an excited panic.

"No problem." He paused "Where's the key?" He asked. To which Noah looked around.

"Ah shit."

**4**

Hiccup buried his nose back into his text book, trying to ignore the out of the blue question regarding his physical experiences. However he found it somewhat more difficult to ignore the burning blush he felt reaching down his neck to his collarbone. Jack just sat there grinning slyly. What on earth was he so… so 'smirky' about?

"You're really cute when you get all down in a book." Jack said.

Once again this completely out of the blue comment caught Hiccup off guard. Jack was probably playing one of his usual games, just screwing around trying to get amusing reactions. Hiccup closed his book and darted a glare to the icy haired, blue eyed boy.

"Jack, quit messing around, we still have lots of work to do." The other young man just continued his playful gaze.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" He asked.

Hiccup felt the red tinting his face beneath his freckles.

"Jack-" But the other spoke again cutting him off.

"Oh my god, you haven't have you?!" Jack exclaimed in excitement.

"I have so! I've kissed a person once jeez." Jack chuckled with amusement.

"A peck on the lips eh?" The playful teasing boy delivered with a cocking of his brow. Hiccup scrunched his face and puffed his cheeks, which only seemed to give more delight to the other male.

"Quite done yet?" Hiccup asked with frustration. Jack sat back into the couch and opened up his text book again.

"Alright, alright, you're right Hic, let's get back to work."

The shaggy brown haired boy couldn't help but be suspicious. He'd never known Jack to give up so easily when he was having fun, but oh well, so long as they could get back to reading. Not wasting any more time, Hiccup got back into his readings. He simply loved reading about the old Scandinavian cultures. The Viking tribes and the explorations they had, and the sagas they created. As he read through the assigned chapters and even passed, the young male nearly forgot he wasn't in the room alone. His green eyes excitedly darted across the pages lying before him. Suddenly all went dark as Hiccup raised his head.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked. As he spoke, he felt fabric rubbing lightly against his face. Was he blind folded? He began to hear Jack chuckle softly. "Jack what are you doing? Why am I wearing a blindfold?"

"Just makes it more fun is all." Came the response from the voice which seemed to move around making it hard for Hiccup to pin point just where the dumbass was.

"Well can I take it off?" Hiccup asked with a little irritation rising up in his voice, accompanied by a slight nervous falter.

"Nope." Came the next reply from just in front of Hiccup's face. Before the boy could even react, or flinch backwards for that matter, he felt a pair of lips placed warmly against his own. There was then a pair of hands cupping his face and holding him there as he let out a quiet moan when the lips pulled away.

"J-Jack."

"I'll stop if you say so" came the confident and playful voice from the other boy.

"Well, I-" Hiccup couldn't help but take in a shuttering breath as he then felt his shirt be removed and Jack's hands claw into his chest.

"I'm not hearing 'stop' just yet" Jack teased as Hiccup then felt the lips against the bare skin of his shoulders.

"What about Aster and Noah? They'll be back any second." Hiccup attempted to brush away the responsibility of halting what had just started.

"Hmm, something tells me that isn't the case. I think our brothers will be up there a little bit yet."

"Well what abo-" Hiccup moaned suddenly as he felt the other male bite into his neck and down onto his chest, before teasing with the tip of his tongue. "Jack" Hiccup let out with pleasure.

The young boy began to squirm beneath the heated body of the other. He couldn't help but shifting his legs, and grabbing at the couch he sat on, bunching the material up tightly in his hands. Suddenly as the kisses and bites continued, he felt and heard his buckle come undone.

"Wait-" Hiccup began, only to halt himself from further speaking.

"Is that a stop?" Jack asked, with such charm that Hiccup could practically see the great big smirk on his face. Hiccup gave no reply.

"Didn't think so." As Jack continued about his task, and pulled at Hiccup's jeans. Hiccup's breath picked up, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. The boy lifted his ass off the couch to help Jack in his mission. He himself was only filled with curiosity and eagerness at what was happening. He felt the warm and soft moisture of the other male's tongue move down his stomach, and onto his inner thighs. Hiccup now could barely make a sound as he squirmed under Jack's control. His moans turned into soft whimpers. Hiccup couldn't see anything that was happening, but this only seemed to heighten the physical pleasure he was feeling. His excitement was growing with each passing second. Hiccup could feel Jack's fingertips pushing into his thighs, and teasing agonizingly close to his desired location. His boxers were pulled away quickly, and then the hot breath of the other young male could be felt touching ever so lightly, with agony at each exhale.

"Still no 'stop' hey?" Jack mocked.

Hiccup only found himself able to utter a whimpering of moans in return, before Jack's tongue was laid against Hiccup as he trembled. His entire body shuttered with delight, and a shiver of pleasure fired up the young boy's spine. The master went about his work, his hands cupping, and his tongue moving before his lips took Hiccup in. With a moan from Jack's throat, Hiccup felt vibrations fill him with ecstasy. The young male's wrist was then grabbed, as the blue eyed teen moved the others hand to the top of his head, as Hiccup instinctively grabbed a handful of the boy's spiky white hair, and began to assist Jack with the desired tempo. As he continued, Hiccup couldn't restrain from pushing his hips further and further forward, and his grasp on the others hair tightening as he pulled farther down. He then only whimpered even louder when Jack's hand entered into the rhythm. Hiccup felt the very back of Jack's throat, and a great soaking of saliva before his pleasure was ripped away as Jack removed himself. As the freckled and blindfolded boy quivered, his thighs were grabbed hold of, and pushed back.

"You can't just yet Hic. First time ought to be special." Jack said as Hiccup's trembling lips felt the soft press of the other male's once more, and he lunged his mouth toward Jack's to taste more of the boy's tongue. He braced himself as Jack pushed up against him. Hiccup's arms shot up and grabbed around Jack's body as he accepted him, with his nails clawing into the other boy with each thrust. No longer capable of kissing, or even thinking, Hiccup just dug in, and allowed the other to take over. As he pushed with each thrust, Jack caressed the other boy with his hand as well. Suddenly, Hiccup began to moan loudly before Jack cupped a hand over his mouth, and the boy slowly returned to his whimpers. The action became more and more aggressive, as Jack pushed deeper and himself moaned out Hiccup's name. Hiccup felt such a pressure build up all at once, only to be released with one last stroke of the other boy's hand. Becoming covered, Hiccup panted as he soon after felt the a warm burst, and Jack groaned deeply into him. Pulling away from one another after taking a moment, the two boy's shook and panted. After some minutes had passed, the blindfold was pulled away, revealing that Jack was far more clothed than Hiccup, only bringing the boy to a greater blush. Smirking down at him, Jack called toward the stairs.

"You guys coming back to study?!"

At this Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"Jack!"

**Winder:** This part wasn't actually written by me. It was written by a good friend of mine who gave me permission to put it up on here. :) So I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
